


Winter Sun

by MissTuesdayStark



Category: Devil May Cry, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Non-Chronological, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTuesdayStark/pseuds/MissTuesdayStark
Summary: Un niño sueña con una madre, una niña trata de sobrevivir. Un bardo canta la historia de una reina loba que se enamoró de un misterioso caballero blanco, prometiendole su corazón en el último Sol de invierno.





	1. Madre

**Author's Note:**

> Una serie de One Shots sin orden cronológico, que nos narran la historia de amor, deber, honor, soledad y una pizca de esperanza, mientras Nero sueña con una madre que no tuvo, Eva trata de adaptarse a su nueva realidad, y Vergil sólo lidia con un viejo sueño que cada día es más nítido.

Esa es una tierra extraña, un extenso páramo blanco que parece interminable, y no sabe si caminar le ayudará a encontrar algo más que prístina nieve que reflecta los rayos del alto sol semi oculto entre nubes grises; puede sentir la brisa helada congelando sus mejillas, así que es mejor emprender la marcha. Sube una colina, y en horizonte le ve alzándose solemne, un lugar en el que jamás ha estado, pero que le recuerda a algo amable, algo dulce, un abrazo necesitado de un fantasma que siempre estuvo allí, pero que no sabe de quién se trata.

Y entre más camina hacia el colosal castillo, el corazón se le encoge en una nostalgia agria que lo enfada, y al mismo tiempo, desearía quedarse por mil años más, su curiosidad es más grande que el deseo de despertar de ese sueño, sabe que es un sueño…

Altas puertas de madera maciza y hierro fundido, no hay nadie a la vista para abrirlas pero en apenas un suave empujón de su palma, se abren de par en par para él, y de repente, se encuentra en lo que parecen criptas, apenas iluminadas por la luz ambarina de múltiples velas, él pertenece a este lugar, lo sabe en su fuero interno, y se adentra en ellas, él es parte de esta historia, tan vieja como los primeros hombres sobre la tierra.

Y la estatua de una dama lo llama, entre la larga fila de hombres y mujeres que se alzan orgullosos. Aquel que hubiera labrado dicha figura, claramente hubiera captado la belleza casi irreal de aquella que parece mirarlo con ternura, y entonces siente un ovillo en el estómago, y las ganas latentes de querer llorar, frente a una desconocida que por demás está decir, que es hermosa. Mirada noble, figura esbelta, pómulos altos y una espesa cabellera que casi puede adivinar, es del color del fuego… de repente, ojos azules y una voz distante que lo llama.

_«―Este también es tu hogar…»_

Ese también es su hogar… y antes de volver a avanzar, ahora es llevado frente a un árbol grueso de color blanco, sus hojas rojas como la sangre, y un rostro tallado que llora una sabia que parece sangre espesa, y más que asustarlo, otra vez, siente que aquí es donde pertenece.

Y es esa mujer la que lo recibe, sentada solemne sobre una roca, con sus enaguas extendidas sobre la nieve, y una capa de grueso pelaje gris sobre sus hombros, sus cerraduras rojas cayendo graciosas, sus manos firmes y amorosas sobre un abultado vientre; el corazón le latiguea con un punzante dolor y necesidad de ir a ella.

―Este será tu hogar, ―es la voz más dulce que ha escuchado, es la criatura más bella en la tierra, desea sentirse envuelto entre sus brazos―, mi cachorro de lobo.

_Cachorro de lobo… _

Ella alza la mirada y se encuentran uno al otro, hay lagrimas en los preciosos zafiros que lo anhelan con ferviente amor.

―Mi cachorro de lobo, este también es tu hogar.

Y antes de ir a ella, de envolverse en su tierno abrazo, la realidad lo llama, un tirón doloroso que lo regresa al mundo real. Y despierta con lagrimas en los ojos.

―Nero… Nero ¿estás bien?

La dulce muchacha en su cama pregunta, y él se ahoga en sus respuestas al notar el nudo en su garganta, él lo sabe, él la ha visto por primera vez, y era tan hermosa como la imaginó.

―La vi, la he visto, en mis sueños…

―¿A quién?

―A mi madre.

Y ella lo amaba, en sus sueños, ella lo amaba, y quiere quedarse con aquella realidad onírica. Nada va a arrebatarle a ilusión que ha aguardado en su corazón durante tanto tiempo, ella era hermosa, y lo amaba, en un hogar donde los lobos corrían libres sobre los paramos helados de una tierra que no es aquella que pisa.


	2. Padre

Hay una promesa tacita en sus ojos cuando lo invita a compartir la tarde en su solar, la dama cose y teje cuando puede, luego de sus tediosas reuniones, después de que el papeleo le canse la cabeza y el cansancio de su estado la lleve hasta una silla junto al hogar, donde una canasta de lana y agujas la esperan.

―Va a ser un niño, ―dice ella, su voz acerada no lo logra intimidar como a todos los hombres que le han doblado la rodilla, reina en el norte la llaman, para él… para él es simplemente Sansa.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―pregunta mientras sus ojos se pierden más allá de la ventana, reflexionando sobre lo que ha acontecido en su vida en el último año perdido en aquella tierra extraña, pero que bien, ha podido ayudarlo a superar en parte su pasado, allí con ella, en la seguridad de las gruesas paredes, sabe que el sueño le llega más fácil.

―Una madre simplemente lo sabe, ―contesta con simpleza.

Admira su temple acerado, su columna inquebrantable, tiene una mente aguda para la política, pero un corazón suave para los que gobierna. La conoció soportando el peso de un pueblo venido a menos, tras una devastadora historia de guerra, traiciones y muerte, sin embargo, a diferencia de él y de muchos, su alma ha permanecido incorruptible, aunque ella lo niega a veces y mira hacia el pasado doloroso.

―¿Ya tienes un nombre? ―el no ha pensado en ello, la idea aun lo abruma, nunca estuvo contemplado que algún día, tuviera su propia descendencia. No bastardos regados por algún desliz poco decoroso, oh no, su hijo, de su semilla y carne, sería un rey, no puede pedir más, y la madre es todo lo que esperaba de aquella digna de ser su compañera, fuerte, sabia, cruel pero justa, valiente y amable.

―Hay muchos nombres que me gustan, Robb, o Ned, pero… siento que traerían una carga dolorosa para él. Y en estos tiempos, necesitamos ver hacia el futuro, ―su respuesta siempre es así, concisa, sin ir más allá, y ella lo mira con una interrogante evidente―, me gustaría saber tu opinión.

No sabe qué decir, no es como si le diera lo mismo, sabe que un nombre es importante, pero él aun no tiene una respuesta, y niega.

―No importa, aún hay tiempo.

Tan paciente es esa bendita mujer, que casi se enferma de ver lo amable que es hacia él, cuando tantos hombres la han mancillado. Y el pecho se le retuerce entonces.

La ha visto cansada, ojerosa, débil… el niño le roba la vida cada día que pasa, y ella lo sabe, pero se niega a privarle la vida a un fruto de su amor, se lo ha dicho.

_«―He aceptado llevar esta carga»_

Es egoísta, tan feroz como la tierra que gobierna, es una loba cuidando de su precioso paquete envuelto aun dentro de su vientre.

―¿Te gustaría llevarme a la cama _Vergil_? ―pregunta mientras dobla cuidadosamente la camisita que había estado cosiendo en la última media hora―, parece que tu hijo no me quiere dejar trabajar hoy.

La idea sigue sin embonar en su cabeza, la información que procesa sigue siendo tanta que a veces lo abruma, y desea marcharse, dar la media vuelta y volver por donde llegó, sabe que puede hacerlo, mas esa dulce muchacha con fauces de lobo, lo ha sabido mantener a su merced, aunque jamás va a admitirlo, y dirá, que sigue a su lado por mera diversión. 

Sansa lo confunde tanto como lo maravilla, es salvaje, es una fuerza de la naturaleza, tanta fortaleza en alguien tan delicado debería ser un pecado, no se cansa de mirarla, a ella y al bulto evidente que muestra orgullosa cuando camina para cumplir con la diligencia de ser una reina.

―Tal vez… ―su gruesa voz raspa aun en su garganta cuando trata de ser suave, él nunca ha sabido ser así―, he pensado que si es una niña, la podríamos llamar Eva.

―Sí, es un bonito nombre, me gusta, Eva Stark.

_Eva Sparda_, quiere refutar, pero sabe que la niña o niño, llevará el nombre de su madre.


	3. Ella

Sabe que la gente la mira con repelús, cuando niña, le había preguntado a Ser Brienne, la razón por la que nadie podía sostenerle la mirada, el caballero en respuesta se tensaba en su lugar, incluso ella, a veces pareciera temer que la respuesta pudiera herirla, hasta que un día, el tío Bran le contó la razón.

Es su cabello ceniciento y sus ojos como estrellas polares. Muchos dirían que era la viva imagen de su noble madre y reina, pero nunca la conoció porque murió para traerla al mundo, y su padre… su padre se desvaneció en la nada, casi de inmediato. A veces desearía ser un verdadero Stark como su tía Arya, o el tío Jon, oscura y solemne, no una belleza blanca que evoca a una reina desquiciada que, a lomo de dragones, casi llevó el mundo a la ruina… pero ella no era de sangre Valyria, ella era un lobo, lo sabe en su corazón.

―Tu madre era la mujer más fuerte y valiente que conocí, ―un día le dice Ser Brienne―, y no conocí a tu padre, pero créeme cuando te digo, que la reina eligió bien.

Porque después de tanto sufrimiento, la reina en el norte merecía un amor como el de las canciones. Y vaya canción la que se alzó entre la reina loba y su caballero misterioso.

_Cuentan que se vieron por primera vez en el bosque de los dioses, que él venía de una tierra muy lejana, más lejana que las sombrías fronteras de Asshai, que la reina lobo mostro sus afilados colmillos y que fue su irreverente valentía lo que hizo al caballero quedarse. _

_Dicen que era hermoso, más hermoso que Rhaegar Targaryen o Jaime Lannister. Más fuerte que cualquier hombre conocido, y con una peculiar espada maldita que siempre llevó con él, defendió el honor de su dama._

_Dicen que se casaron en secreto, frente al árbol arciano. _

_Dicen que su pena fue tan grande y doliente, que la misma noche que su reina murió tras dar a luz, abandonó Invernalia._

―Soy un Stark, mi señor, y le aseguro que no existe sangre Valyria en mí, nací dentro de estas paredes que han aguardado un linaje de ocho mil años, que viene desde los primeros hombres y los niños del bosque, adoro a los antiguos dioses, y oro bajo el árbol donde lo hizo mi madre, y el padre de mi madre, no necesito más. Soy un Stark, y siempre seré un Stark.

Es la respuesta a un señor del sur que ha llegado por su mano, y que la ha alabado por su belleza etérea.

Pero Eva sabe que miente, porque cada día de su nombre, que debiera ser motivo de felicidad, es la doliente pregunta de saber, si su padre, la hubiera culpado por la perdida de la mujer amada, y no va a incriminarlo por ello.

Mas antes de que Eva muestre a su lobo interior, las noticias que llegan del sur, le arrebatan lo poco que queda de ella, de su tierra, de su casa y su nombre. Dragones asolando poniente, un ejército extranjero que jamás ha superado la muerte de su reina y madre. Entonces Eva debe huir al norte mientras sus hombres mueren por protegerla, a la última reina en el norte, la última niña Stark, y con ello una carta de un tío que posee el don de las visiones.

«Ve al norte, al corazón del invierno, ve a donde tu padre se perdió, ve a él Eva, eres un Stark, siempre serás un Stark, pero ahora, en la hora de mayor oscuridad, deberás ser Eva Sparda, ve al norte»

El fuego azota poniente, dejando cenizas y muerte detrás, desde Dorne hasta Alto jardín, desde las tierras de la corona hasta el valle de Arryn, desde bastión de tormentas hasta las tierras de los ríos, y el norte… el norte cae en un azote que le roba una parte de su corazón a Eva.

Ve al norte, siempre al norte, ve al corazón del invierno, y búscalo, busca a tu padre…

Eva es un Stark, siempre será un Stark, pero ahora los Stark se han ido. Eva Sparda, se siente tan real y verdadero como su nombre.


	4. El extraño

El azote del invierno lo afecta, pero no tanto como a los humanos. Y cae en cuenta que, está jodido, se ha quedado sin ninguna clase de energía, ni una pizca de poder que pueda ayudarlo, y aquella pareciera ser una tierra desolada, un bosque espeso cubierto de nieve, se pregunta si fue lo correcto, pero claro que lo es, él jamás aceptará el fracaso como respuesta.

Es hasta que una opresión violenta en su pecho casi lo dobla, que cae en cuenta que no pertenece a ese lugar, lo rechaza y le dice que se vaya por donde regreso, maldita será entonces su determinación arrogante, que lo yergue burlándose de aquellos que lo desafían. Si él quisiera, esa tierra sería suya para conquistar. Aunque más temprano que tarde, nota la poca valía del lugar, terreno estéril, una tierra salvaje sin el mínimo de civilización.

Hasta que divisa entonces algo que nunca había visto en su vida, un árbol blanco con hojas color sangre, y tallado en él una cara que nuevamente pareciera que le dice: No perteneces aquí.

Claro que no lo hace, esta tierra es casi indigna de él, es casi un insulto. Da un paso adelante, y casi de la nada la visión de una mujer arrodillada lo avasalla, hay seres humanos en este peculiar lugar, aunque decepcionante, al menos espera que sean civiles, podría ser entretenido hasta que se fastidie y decida que pueden vivir, o arrasar sus tierras para explorar si tiene algo de valor.

Enseguida es como si la mujer lo detectara, porque se levanta de inmediato, y gira sobre sus talones para enfrentarle, primero con asombro, y de inmediato con dureza, no parece temerle, aun que Vergil sabe que sólo necesitaría algunos segundos para hacerla aterrarse hasta los huesos, temeraria como es, abre la boca para dejar salir una voz casi poética.

―¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ―nota su desconfianza clara, chica inteligente se dice a si mismo― ¿Quién eres?

Demasiado imprudente, la chiquilla no tiene idea de lo que hace, y no la culpa, mas tanta insolencia debería tener un alto costo, antes de que pueda decir algo más, ella da un paso adelante, y lo juzga con entero descaro, hay una mezcla entonces de algo parecido al miedo y asombro.

Entonces de la nada un montón de hombres armados lo están rodeando, alzando sus espadas para apuntar y esperar una orden… podría matarlos a todos en ese momento, un desliz de su Yamato y todo acabó, la nieve se cubriría de escarlata.

―Me temo, estoy perdido, ―responde escueto, dejando de lado la visión nefasta de muerte innecesarias, por el momento…

―¿Perdido? ―ella enarca una ceja casi con burla―, no pareces un ponienti, y la última vez que vi a alguien con el cabello blanco, asoló al reino del sur con fuego de dragón, disculpa si no puedo creerte.

Así que dragones… entonces esta tierra extraña posee cierto nivel de poder… su mente siempre aguda lo lleva a teorizar, analizando la figura de la mujer, que casi resulta ser tan alta como él, recta y tensa como una flecha lista para ser disparada.

―Te aseguro, no necesito dragones para asolar esta tierra.

Una revelación que inquieta a los hombres que lo rodean, pero no a ella, aunque puede notar la duda en su mirada, parece demasiado inteligente para la joven edad que refleja en sus facciones, aunque sus ojos azules son opacos y llenos de algo que él bien conoce… la supervivencia.

―No parece ser un campesino, y dudo un mercenario, ―Vergil se disgusta con lo segundo, pero no expresaría nada―, tus ropas ¿alguna clase de noble?

La tensión casi puede cortarse con un cuchillo, no tiene por qué responderle a ella, simple mortal…

―Su gracia, ―alguien llama detrás de ella―, reina Sansa, han avistado a la compañía del lord comandante…

Mas antes de continuar, el mensajero se detiene abruptamente y casi se mea en los pantalones, ambos, destilan una energía dominante que lucha por imponerse sobre la otra. Vergil entonces cae en cuenta que ella no es cualquier mujer, que en este lugar extraño, ella es una reina, y sin energía, va a necesitar contra todo pronóstico, alguien que sirva a sus intereses.

―Creo que comenzamos mal.

―Eso parece, mi señor, ―la mujer parece apresurada a terminar esa reunión cuanto antes, y mira a sus hombres― bajen las armas mis señores, no negaré el derecho de hospitalidad.

No lo hace de buena voluntad, lo sabe.

―Bienvenido a Invernalia, mi señor… está ante la presencia de Sansa Stark, primera de su nombre, reina en el norte y de los primeros hombres, el lobo rojo de invernalia.

Una serie de títulos que no lo sorprenden, excepto porque hay un dejo de solemnidad en ella tan antiguo, tan viejo que le sorprende que algo pudiera perdurar de tal manera.


End file.
